I Turn To You
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: There will come a time in your life when you will become infatuated with a single soul. For this person you'd do anything and not think twice about it, but when asked why...you have no answer. Troyella, please read and review!


I Turn to You

**I Turn to You**

**Author's Note: ****Always got them! Aha how are you guys all doing? Well based on my poll, this was a story that got votes next to my Camp Rock story 'Just let go'. Check that out that story if you guys are fans! Anyway, this is my latest story and I am hoping for some reviews and recommendations. **

**Summary: ****There will come a time in your life when you will become infatuated with a single soul. For this person you'd do anything and not think twice about it, but when asked why...you have no answer. You'll try your whole life to ****understand**** how a single person can affect you as much as they do, but you'll never find out. And no matter how badly you hate it or how badly it hurts...you'll love this person without regret, for the rest of your life.**

* * *

"_**One should believe in marriage as in the immortality of the soul." **__**-Honore de Balzac**_

Twenty-five year old Gabriella Montez walked nervously in her room, trying her hardest not to be sick to her stomach. In less than two hours, Gabriella was going to marry the man of her dreams; Troy Bolton. Just saying his name made her smile uncontrollably. But more or less, she was nervous for her wedding. She knew that Troy wasn't going to leave her at the altar, but she still feared he would get cold feet. Also, it was an emotional day for her as well; she had no father or mother there to watch her get married. When Gabriella was two, her father walked out on her and her mother. Gabriella had no contact with him and decided that it was best she didn't. It was always just Gabriella and her mother; and she loved it that way. But the previous year, Gabriella's mother had fallen ill with ovarian cancer. The doctors had caught onto it too late; Gabriella's mother died within three months of being diagnosed. Gabriella knew that her mother would've wanted her to marry Troy whether she was at the wedding or not, but it broke Gabriella's heart to know that her mother wasn't going to be there.

Gabriella stopped pacing in her bedroom, realizing that she was still in her silk robe and not in her wedding dress. She had just gotten her hair and makeup done and she didn't even consider putting her wedding dress on as soon as she got in her room. Gabriella's wedding dress was strapless Tulle and Taffeta gown that had been scattered with crystal beading and was completed with a chapel length train. Gabriella had bought that dress when she was with Sharpay and Taylor. That was the something new in her wedding. The something old in her wedding was the diamond heart shaped necklace that dangled around her neck. The necklace had belonged to her mother and not a day had passed that she never wore it. When she found out she had ovarian cancer, she gave it to Gabriella. The borrowed object she used in her wedding was the sterling silver tiara that Sharpay let her borrow. Finally the something blue that was included in her wedding was the blue sapphire earrings that Troy gave her on Valentine's Day. It only seemed right to wear them.

"Taylor! Taylor can you help me?" Gabriella called to Taylor in the next room, who was getting into her dress with Sharpay and Kelsi. Taylor came running into the dressing room, wearing the bronze, satin A-line beading and side-pleated dress and her gold shoes. Gabriella didn't want to choose between Sharpay and Taylor to be the maid of honor, so Gabriella decided that whoever was older would be the maid of honor. Since Taylor and Sharpay were born on the same day in January, they both had to find out what time they were born at, since Kelsi was the youngest with a December birthday. Ultimately, Taylor was older than Sharpay by half an hour and got to be the maid of honor. But Sharpay and Kelsi didn't mind; they were just glad to be a part of the wedding.

"Turn around and let me zip you up." Taylor demanded. Gabriella did as she was told and listened to the 'zip' sound the zipper made, as Taylor did her up. As soon as she was zipped up, Kelsi and Sharpay entered the room, wearing the same dress that Taylor was wearing.

"Gabriella, you look so beautiful." Kelsi complimented her best friend. Sharpay nodded in agreement as she hugged her best friend.

"Troy's not going to know what hit him when he sees you walk down that aisle." Sharpay told her. Gabriella's heart sank in. Walking down the aisle; that was supposed to be done by her father. She always longed to have her father walk her down the aisle. And to make matters worse, she wouldn't even have her mother there to give her strength. Gabriella wanted to refrain but she couldn't help it; she let tears fall from her eyes. Sharpay felt her tears and she let go of Gabriella, staring at her in alarm.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Sharpay asked in concern. Taylor and Kelsi immediately had worry written upon their faces as they looked on at the emotional bride. Gabriella bit her lip and she wiped away her tear that continued to slip down her face.

"Its nothing it's just…my father was supposed to give me away. It breaks my heart that I never knew him. My mother isn't going to watch me get married…and all the while I'm just thinking to myself…what if my kids ask why the only grandparents they know are on Troy's side of the family?" Gabriella explained as more tears threatened to fall from her coffee colored eyes. Kelsi went into her purse and she handed Gabriella a tissue and she offered a soft smile.

"Gabriella, its okay to miss your mom and wish that your dad could walk you down the aisle, but everything is going to be perfect. Troy would marry you even if your father was or wasn't there to walk you down the aisle or if your mother was here or not." Kelsi told her. Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Troy's family has been like a surrogate family to you. You know that they are always like your parents." Taylor told her. Sharpay took hold of Gabriella's hand and offered a smile.

"Even though your mom isn't here, you know that she is there in spirit. And I know for a fact that she is proud of you. And she knows how much you and Troy love each other. So now its time for you to make her last wish come true." Sharpay told her like a true best friend would. Gabriella couldn't help but smile at her best friends and she pulled all three of them in for a group hug.

"I love you guys so much. I'd be lost without you." Gabriella whispered to them. They all smiled but not in agreement; they all knew Gabriella would be lost without Troy. It wasn't long until they broke off their hug and finished helping Gabriella prepare for the best day of her life; her wedding to Troy.

"_**You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."-Anonymous**_

Twenty-six year old Troy Bolton stood in the church waiting for the love of his life to finally marry her. To his surprise, he found himself to be calm and serene. He knew that Gabriella would never hurt him or set him up like most woman, commonly known as 'Bridezilla'. Troy was only anxious about saying their vows and if he would mess it up or burp in the middle of it. He didn't want to screw up his chances with Gabriella at the wedding. Accompanied with Troy were his best men, Chad and Ryan as well as his father. They were all so shocked at how calm Troy was about getting married. The expected him to be pacing uncontrollably and to doubt his wedding, but he was just calm and joking around with them all.

"Troy, you seem so Zen about this." Chad said with a smirk. Troy turned to his best man and he nodded with a smile. He, himself couldn't believe how calm he was; he just hoped everything would go according to plan.

"Well I don't have anything to be worried about so there's no point in worrying about it." Troy said, his reckless smile showing his confidence in Gabriella being there at the church. Ryan patted Troy's shoulder and smiled proudly at him.

"We're all proud of you bud. You and Gabriella are going to be really happy." Ryan assured the groom. Troy's father, Jack then walked up to his son and he pulled him into a hug. Troy returned the action with a smile, knowing that he had done another great achievement to make his father proud.

"I'm so proud of you Troy. You're making the best choice here, marrying Gabriella. I couldn't picture you marrying any other girl. I wish you both all the best. I really do." Jack told his son, slowly releasing him from his hug. Troy smiled at his father, never feeling so pleased before in his life. Everyone had wanted to see Troy and Gabriella get married and he felt bliss, knowing that he didn't disappoint anyone.

"Thanks dad. Listen, the three of us have to get out there soon so when Gabriella gets here…" Troy began to say but then his father stopped him by raising a hand, already knowing what he was going to ask of him.

"I know Troy. You only asked me to do this about ten times." Jack joked as he walked out of the room and went to the front of the church to wait for Gabriella. With a deep breath, Troy smiled at his two best friends and he slowly walked to the altar of the church, everyone staring in awe as he waited for his bride to enter the church, with a surprise that he hoped would make her smile and touch her heart.

When Gabriella and her bridesmaids arrived into the foyer of the church, they were greeted by Jack Bolton who stood there smiling at the gleaming bride-to-be. Jack knew for a fact that Gabriella was beautiful before but today, she was going to take Troy's breath away. When her bridesmaids and her maid of honor heard their cue to walk down the aisle, Jack walked over to Gabriella and he pulled her into a hug, feeling like he wouldn't be able to go through the wedding if he didn't give her a hug. Gabriella gladly returned the hug and she smiled to herself. Thank the Lord for Jack; he had been there for her when Troy wasn't able to be there for her. He really had been like a father figure to her. He had been more of a father to her than any other person in the world.

"Gabriella, you look beautiful." Jack complimented, releasing her from his arms. Gabriella smiled at her future father-in-law.

"Thank you Jack." Gabriella said. Jack took hold of both her hands and he stared into her eyes, letting her know how important she was to his family.

"Gabriella, I don't know if you realize just how important you are to my family. Lucille and I…we don't know what we would've done if you weren't in Troy's life. You have been like a daughter to Lucille and I for years. That's why it would be an honor, if I could walk you down the aisle today." Jack told her, meaning every word he said to her. Gabriella was so touched by his words that tears were slowly beginning to form in her eyes. She soon didn't feel sad that her real father wasn't there; she had an amazing replacement dad.

"It would be an honor if you walked down the aisle with me." Gabriella told him, not knowing why she was so fortunate to have a support system like this. Jack smiled at his future daughter-in-law and he offered her his arm and she quickly looped her arm through it, when she heard 'here comes the bride' begin to play. Taking a deep breath, Gabriella and Jack walked through the large oak doors and slowly walked down the aisle.

Gabriella gazed at all her friends and family that were watching her in awe. Everyone could see the love she had for Troy in her eyes. Gabriella smiled at every single one of her friends and family members that were sitting in their seats. It didn't take long until Gabriella made eye contact with the man she loved most; Troy Bolton. Gabriella smiled to herself when she saw the expression upon Troy's face. He appeared to be in awe of her and he couldn't stop the smile from growing on his face. Troy himself couldn't believe that Gabriella could become any more beautiful than she already was. Troy knew that if the world left him with nothing but Gabriella, he knew that he would make it. Just watching her walk up the aisle with his father already had him going weak in the knees for her. When Jack and Gabriella finally reached the altar, Jack kissed her cheek and he went to his seat and Gabriella interlocked her hands with Troy's. Troy looked into her copper eyes with his sapphire eyes and he smiled, clearly in love with her.

"You're beautiful." Troy told her with ecstasy in his voice. Gabriella smiled in return, grateful to have Troy there with her.

"So are you." Gabriella said in return. Holding each other's hands through the priest's whole sermon, both could not peel their eyes off each other, wondering why they ended up together. After what seemed like hours, it was finally time to exchange vows. Troy had been chosen to say his vow first and he felt his heart thumping at a quicker pace. But as soon as he looked into Gabriella's eyes, he relaxed and decided that he should be proving how in love he was with Gabriella. Still holding both her manicured hands, he brought them to his lips and he kissed them both, keeping himself from crying in sheer happiness.

"An anonymous but wise philosopher once said, 'It is with true love as it is with ghosts; everyone talks about it, but few have seen it'. And I firmly believe that I am one of the few that has finally seen true love. I loved you the moment we sang that night at the ski lodge. Singing up there with you was one of the most surreal and amazing moments of my life. I never stopped loving you. When I'm with you, I want to be a better person. When I'm with you, I don't see anyone else. You're the only person I want to see and spend the rest of my life with. I know that this is an emotional wedding day for you because your mom didn't live to see you get married, but I can feel her standing right here telling me to watch out for you and to make sure that you're happy. And I will make her wishes come true. I want you to know you belong in my life. I love the hope I see in your eyes when I wake up every morning, when I talk to you and when I go to bed. I love you Gabriella Rita Angela Montez. If I could choose again, I'd still choose you. I love you more than words can explain." Troy vowed to her, nothing but the truth coming out of his voice as he slipped the diamond band onto Gabriella's trembling hand. Gabriella looked at her wedding room that sparkled next to her engagement ring. Wiping away a tear, Gabriella looked into Troy's cobalt eyes and she smiled like she had never smiled before.

"My mom used to tell me that whatever you do, marry someone who loves you more than you love him. Even though I would like to say that I love you more than you love me, I strongly believe that you love me more than I even imagined. You have been there for me more than anyone has ever been in my whole life. You got me to face my fears, you showed me things I never knew were there and you showed me unconditional love that I never knew existed. You're the reason why I believe in love and why all my dreams came true. When I need love and comfort, I know I can turn to you. I know that I can turn to you when I feel lost and alone and I know that I will never be disappointed. Someone once told me, 'Happiness is looking into the eyes of someone you love and realizing that the look in their eyes is the same one you have in yours'. When I'm with you, I feel that happiness. I love you so much Troy Nicolas Heathcliff Bolton. I wish that there were more words I could use to express my love more." Gabriella managed to tell Troy, without ever breaking down in tears as she slipped the silver wedding back on Troy's hands.

"Troy, do you promise to love and cherish Gabriella, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; in good times and bad; as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. Troy stared into her coffee brown eyes and he smiled lovingly as he squeezed her hands.

"I do." Troy said effectively.

"Gabriella, do you promise to love and cherish Troy, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; in good times and bad; as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Gabriella. Letting tears silently stream her cheeks, Gabriella smiled at her husband and nodded her head.

"I do." Gabriella managed to say without breaking down crying.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest optimistically announced. Troy and Gabriella stared at each other, proud smiles painted upon their faces. Troy slowly lifted both his hands and cupped both Gabriella's cheeks into his hands and he stroked her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs as he slowly moved into her. Finally, their lips finally touched and they kissed with love and passion. Their lips gently brushed each other as Gabriella's arms wrapped around Troy and Troy's hands remained on her silky and immaculate cheeks. After several breathtaking moments, their lips finally parted and they smiled lovingly at each other. This was their first smile as husband and wife.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered to him as tears of love and ecstasy streamed down her cheeks. Troy returned the smile as he wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I love you too." Troy whispered back. Looping their arms in each other, they both walked down the aisle as husband and wife unable to wipe away the smiles on their faces. When Gabriella threw her wedding bouquet at the people waiting, everyone was in raptures as Kelsi caught the bouquet. Troy and Gabriella then ran into their limo, not wanting to wait until they were alone. Slamming the limo door shut, Troy was on top of Gabriella, his lips crashing on top of hers. Gabriella's hands were everywhere as she passionately kissed Troy. When their lips parted, they both found that the other one's lips were swollen and red. Troy smiled as he ran a hand through her hair.

"This is without a doubt the best day of my life." Troy told her as he wrapped his finger around a loose curl. Gabriella smiled lovingly and she held his hand and stroked his knuckles with her thumb.

"Mine too Troy. I love you so much. I know that I can always turn to you when I need you. I meant everything I said in my vow Troy. I love you." Gabriella told him, not satisfied until she let him know once more. Troy smiled lovingly as he lifted a hand and cupped her cheek into his hand and he caressed her cheek slowly with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too Gabriella. And your mom was right; you married someone who loves you more than you love me." Troy lovingly told her, gently stroking her cheek. All Gabriella could do was smile as Troy pulled her into yet another kiss, both longing for each other and the evening of their wedding when they could consummate their love.

* * *

_**Well there you have it! Please read and review this story and vote on my poll on which story I should write next! I love you guys,**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


End file.
